Blood Once Spilt
by Baka-Ryu
Summary: It's Halloween. Time for an underground network of vampires to begin their yearly 'game.' See the out come of when Zanza and Megumi clash
1. The Metting

A lithe shadow moved about the dimly lit alleyways. Its form was male, tall and broad-shouldered. He walked with a confident swagger, as if he owned the night. His white jacket stood out boldly against the tranquil dark. The Japanese symbol for evil ruffling softly in the wind. He turned sharply into an opening barely large enough to fit his frame. He rapped upon the small iron door in the conclave casually. A narrow hole, just long enough for a pair of eyes, slid open to reveal a sharp set of ice blue, devoid of emotion.  
  
"Wine can be bitter." A monotone voice sounded from behind the iron partition.  
  
"But blood is much better." Responded the white clad man, a lazy drawl in his voice.  
  
A heavy moving of metal locks echoed to the street and the door creaked laboriously inward. As he stepped within the door, it slammed with a sharp scratch of metal on metal.  
  
"You got stuck with guard-duty again, Okashira?" The man in white bantered amiably. A teasing smile revealed long white canines.  
  
"You always late to the meetings, Zanza?" The ice-eyed man responded in the same monotone as before.  
  
Shinomori Aoshi, other wise known as Okashira in the Underground, was always given guard duty. It was not demeaning in any way, in fact it was one of the highest honors in the guild. To be given the task of dealing with the slayers and rouge vampires was no small task. Aoshi was one of the best. The man called Zanza swept past the outer hallway into the club portion of the building.   
  
Pulsing strobe lights gave a stop action effect to the inhabitants within, that is, if there had been any action. The club was centered around a large stage. Below it were many seedy looking square tables. All of these had been pushed to the side to make room for a long meeting table. This looked very misplaced in the pulsing club atmosphere. Seated around this table were 9 men of differing social class. As Zanza entered, all of the men tensed visably, all eyes turned to him. Zanza grinned haughtily at them. It was his joy in life to break their little proprieties.  
  
"Ahou, get your lazy ass in here so we need not prolong this little practice in manners longer then absolutely necessary." A wolfish man with golden eyes drawled languidly at the one entering.  
  
"Just making a fashionable entrance, Goro. Hope I didn't disturb anyone's meal." Drawled Zanza.  
  
Fujita Goro, also known as Saito Hajime, was one of the oldest and most annoying of the brotherhood present. His sharp angular features and hunter's eyes earned him the pseudonym of the Mibu Wolf. As much as Zanza found this man a bother, one had to admire the ability to survive as long as he had. As Zanza took his seat, he glanced around at the other vampires present. Zanza groaned internally. These were the same faces every October. Each of the mater vampires, those who had lived the longest, had brought their most prominent student. Much of the vampire status was based on who sired you, in essence, who brought you into the darkness. Goro had his favorite, Okita, beside him. That pair was as different as night and day. Okita was happy, spritely, and over all a bouncing ball of fangs. Goro had the most biting calm humor Zanza had ever come across. He was cold and calculation, NEVER bouncy. Shishio Makota sat across from Zanza, his blood-tinged eyes boring into his sanity. Shishio's apprentice, Tenken, also called Seta Soujiro, sat at the right hand of his sire, smiling. That kid, quite frankly, freaked Zanza. The vamp was always smiling, while talking, while hunting, even when he was slitting a throat he would still smile.  
  
"Let's get this charade moving. First order of business, have we agreed on the location of the 'game'? The host is the Middle Earth Theme Park, during the Haunting Halloween special event. The radius is the theme park grounds, no 'kills' are to be made out of bounds during the 'game'." Each assembled nodded or grunted their acquiescence. "Good. Rules time. First rule: each hopeful 'hunter' must be sponsored by a sire of no less than 500 years born. Do all apply?" Goro looked about the room to have the formalities stated.  
  
"Shishio Makota, birthed 1070 anno domini, install Tenken to the 'game'." Goro nodded as Shishio resumed his seat. Shishio's red eyes glowed in the alternating strobe lighting as he shifted slightly under the bandage wraps that covered his body. anOther man rose, his stringy hair was grey in hew, his gaunt face deeply etched with lines of age, despite his ageless condition.  
  
"Okina Jiya, birthed 1109 anno domini, install Okishira to the 'game'." Okishira had silently taken the seat beside Okina and was now noding gravely to Goro. The man had sliped in unnoticed and soon disappeared in the same manner.  
  
The next master to stand was Hiko Seijiro. His olimpic build drew all eyes instinctively. The white mantel draped languidly across his shoulders only added to his towering persona.  
  
"Hiko Seijiro, birthed 1359 anno domini, install Miyohji Yahiko to the 'game'." His apprentace nodded, eyes burning with determination. This vampire was in the form of a young boy with spiked black hair and an old fashioned bokken slung about his back.  
  
Sano waited, bored by the preceedings, until his own sire stood  
  
"Captain Sagara, birthed 1470 anno domini, install Zanza to the 'game'." Captain Sagara spoke in a deep calming voice. He was strongly built, battle-ready, yet kept a playful glimmer in his eyes at most times. Zanza watched him with child-like awe. This was his mentor, his master, his idol.  
  
Goro was the last to speak.  
  
"Goro Fujita, birthed 109 anno domini, install Okita to the 'game'." Goro looked at each sire and apprentice present and sighed softly. "All sires accepted for installation rights. Next order of business, Second rule: each 'kill' made in the 'game' must be registered with the mediator. The proposed mediator is Makimachi Misao. All in favor of the weasle speak." Each sire voiced their approval, some snickering at the use of her hatted nickname. "Alright, the little weasel is approved." Goro grumbled.  
  
Zanza tilted his head back, slumping lower into his stiff chair. Another uneventful meeting, but it was good to be back. He had actually missed seeing the old codgers again. It had been nearly 50 years since he even considered rejoining vampire society. After 'her' he didn't have the will to live anymore. Zanza woke from his contemplation to grin rackishly as his ears registered "Misao". At least this 'game' would have something fun. He had always enjoyed ruffling Misao's feathers. Just as Zanza was slipping off into a daydream of a giant rooster chasing a weasel aroung a theme pak, Goro's comanding timbre brought his back to reality.  
  
"Third and final rule: NO changing or birthing of vampires for any reason. This must be followed! We do not want another 'incident' like was happened 50 years ago."  
  
This was followed by shocked gasps and all eyes gluing themselves to Zanza's sullen face. Goro knew that this was an extremely unnerving for the reciently appeared Zanza, but he would have to face consequences soon enough for his actions.   
  
Each apprentice stood, saying a solemn vow of non-interference with human mortality. Goro heard each vow with open ears, memorizing each vampire's face, just in case 'extreme measures' needed to be taken. As Zanza began his own vow Goro suddenly stoped him.   
  
"Zanza as joyfull as we all are to have you return from your selfinforced solitude, I, considering your record with this type of circumstance, am not going to allow you to take the vow. Zanza, you are hereby banned from this year's 'game'." Goro traped Zanza with his amber glare, daring him to challenge his ruling.   
  
The others about the table made small protests, though none were heatedly for or against the young vampire. Each were indifferent, as was their normal state. Zanza growled low in his throat at the hypocrisy of the vampire council, each only looked for his own hide. Zanza held Goro's eyes for a full 5 minutes before backing down. Zanza's voice, attempting to sound indifferent, cracked slightly as he spoke.  
  
"Feh. Whatever. I don't need your idiotic 'game' anyway. Who wants to jusp through a bunch of hoops for a bunch of old mummies like you." Zanza spun on his heel before Captain Sagara could speak in his defense or temper his anger. Zanza spit one final barb at the masters assembled, unable to stop the hurt from seeping into his voice. "Thanx for the warm welcome back."   
  
Zanza stormed into the entrance hall, leaving the others to finish their 'game' preparations. He flew past Okishira at an attempt to outrun the memories that the meeting had caused to surface. Searing, painful memories he had been trying to suppress over 50 years. As his arm pulled the iron door back violently, a gloved hand halted his arm. Zanza glared at Okishira, willing him to let go. Okishira had no such intention. His ice-eyes looked into Zanza's cinnamon brown orbs. Okishira silently sliped something into Zanza'a palm and shoved him out the door. As Okishira slid the iron eye hole shut his monotone drifted to the stunned Zanza.  
  
"Have a good 'game'."  
  
Zanza stared at the object in his palm. It was a small plastic slip, much like a credit card. On the back, inscribed in ancient Moorish, was the vampire passwords "Wine is bitter, but blood is much better." Zanza marveled over the magnanimous gift he had just received. Not only had Okishira just given him as in to the 'game' and regaining respectability in vampire society, but he had also risked his own membership. Zanza grined, sliding the card into one of his inner pockets. Okishira was a truely good friend, despite the whole ice-block image. Perhaps Zanza could return the favor in some small way. Zanza grinned devilishly at his never few thoughts. Zanza knew that, as much as Okishira denied it, his eyes only lit up when he saw a certain genki weasel. Possibly he could accidentally on purpose stick them in a dark cave with no means of escape… And no blanket. Zanza strolled back to his flat, via the bar, thinking. He though of many things, mainly the depressing past, but also of the upcoming game. 31st, All hallow's eve, or Halloween as it was now called would be fun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay peoples, this is my new fic, no worries I have it all planed out 'til about chapter 6, but I also have school, work, and a senior project, so no time schedule yet. I hope you liked this. I know there were a lot of names thrown at you, but most you don't have to worry about 'til later. No wining! I know Kenshin's not here yet, but just hold your horses, I do have his entrance planned. The girls enter in the next chapter…. Oh the plot thickens.  
  
Review! Ryu-chan types faster and longer when she has reviews to inspire her.  
  
P.S. Yes I know Okita is dead, so don't even start! He's a vampire now and this is my fic. I can regenerate whomever I want. 


	2. The Girls

Stark blanche sunbeams scorched the cave-like room. They crept through the blinds as dawn came. They became bold, streaming into the room, blasting it with stark clarity. The bed room it invaded was shrouded in black satin draped over the walls. Scattered about these were photos and drawings glinting in the morning light like stars against the satin night. A four-poster bed with pure white sheets like new fallen snow was illuminated in the blaring light. The occupant was a dark contrast to the alabaster coverlet.   
The small figure on the bed was curled around a deep chocolate body-pillow. The female figure was full and generously proportioned. Ebony locks splayed around her body giving a frame of black to her ivory skin. Her face, smoothed of all lines of sorrow or anger, was that of an angel. As the intrusive light seared into her eyelids, black eye opened. She blinked rapidly and began to stretch in the bedding, allowing it to become tangled around her shapely legs. She detangled herself expertly and rose, ebony locks spilling over her bare shoulders. She moved to the stand-alone mirror. She looked over her reflection, analyzing her image carefully. She was pretty, elegant was the most appropriate term, with a well rounded figure. She had delicate Japanese features with sharp black eyes. As she put on a black Chinese style straight dress with deep red flower decorations she exuded grace and poise. The woman twined her hair into a functional bun. Classy, yet practical. With one last glance into the looking glass to be sure she looked acceptable she exited her bedroom. The young woman lived in a three bedroom apartment with two roommates. As the first one up the elegant woman walked to the kitchen and started the coffee machine. Her roommates were her best friends, but neither could make proper coffee.   
She entered the room to the right of her own. This chamber was decked in pink and white lace. The ebony haired woman shaded her eyes against the gaudy scenery . Upon a daybed placed against the south wall a woman was sleeping peacefully. The elegant woman ripped the lacy covers from the young woman. "Tanuki! Kaoru wake up!" The once sleeping girl shot up, looking for her attacker. Her famous temper burning brightly in her blue eyes.   
"MEGUMI!!!! You fox! Get out of my room!" Kaoru grabbed for her hot pink radio clock. "It's 6:30!!"   
The woman named Megumi laughed at the disgruntled girl. She exited the pink-decked room , shutting the door and letting it deflect the objects being thrown toward at her. She walked to the room across for the pink lair. As she entered this room camouflage walls greeted her. Mounted in cases along the walls were swords, axes, daggers, crossbows, and a variety of other weapons from all over the world and all of the time periods before the industrial revolution. It was safe to say her roommate had a slight weapons fetish. Megumi always wondered how her friend acquired all this weaponry. Some of the pieces dated back hundreds of years yet were in exemplary condition. As normal Megumi shrugged it off. She probably had some rich eccentric uncle.Megumi pulled back the heavy forest green drape from the window. A small hiss came from the queen bed. Beneath the deep black covers was a fairly human shape. Her one arm was outside of the blankets, a think braid of black hair wrapped around it.   
"Time to get up weasel! Rise and shine Misou-chan." Megumi grinned at the moaning and hissing twine of blankets and limbs.   
Megumi went back to the kitchen after listening to a few more minutes of hissing and set out three cups of black liquid on the table. She took her cup and sipped sedately while awaiting her friends.Kaoru rolled from the daybed, pink sheets ruffling as she remade it. She shuffled through her closet, going through the day's plans in her head. This morning she would visit her grandfather, Dr. Genzai, and help out at his clinic. Misou was doing… something. The genki woman had been obviously excited for weeks now, yet managed to change the subject whenever asked. Misou was always like that. She was loving and happy, yet Kaoru had known her for 3 years now and knew almost nothing about her past. Kaoru didn't even know if she had siblings… or brothers. Kaoru huffed as she tied her hair back with her favorite blue ribbon. Misao probably had some ravishingly handsome brother that she was hiding from her roommates! Kaoru's pretty brow furrowed in indignant ire. As she turned toward her vanity she smoothed the offensive look away and replaced it with a bright smile. No matter. She would have a good day no matter what. Misao could keep her secrets. Kaoru would possible meet someone at work tonight.Kaoru walked to the kitchen looking cute, yet sporty in her beige kaki pants and a periwinkle quarter-sleeved top. Her petite nose lifted, testing the air. The heavenly scent of coffee wafted to her. She sat at the dinning room table, bringing the cup placed for her to her nose for another waft of the intoxicating scent. Megumi smiled and continued to sip from her mug. Misou came from her room a few moments later. She wore a pair of black jeans and a light green shirt with "free sample" in white written across the front. She took the third chair and cup. Simultaneously Misou and Kaoru took a swig of the liquid.   
"YEAAGH!!!" Both violently spit the contents out after running to the kitchen sink.   
As soon as they recovered they turned on Megumi."Are you trying to kill us!?" Kaoru hollered."Ewwww! It tried to disintegrate my mouth!" Misao protested.   
Megumi lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "It's just German coffee."   
Kaoru just looked disgusted and cleaned out her mouth from the tap. Misou sat down exasperatedly. She didn't need this today. She had enough on her mind. She had to meet with the head of her ring, a discouraging experience. The Game was about to start and she needed to be there to hear the new rules and her assignment. She watched Kaoru and Megumi go through the routine of breakfast, neither offered her anything, knowing she never ate breakfast. She sighed internally. If only those two knew of the world going on right under their own. Megumi's hohoho laugh broke her musings.   
"Looks like out little weasel is fantasizing again. Who is it?" Megumi smiled slyly.Misao rolled her eyes.   
"I'm not thinking of anyone." except a certain tall, dark, blue eyed vampire she added mentally. "What are you doing today Megumi-chan?" Megumi rolled her eyes at the evasion of her question.   
"I'm going shopping, nothing much. I will see you both at work tonight correct?" The other two nodded.   
Misao got up, going into her room. She took out a black trench coat that made her look quite the Goth. She shrugged and put some of her throwing daggers from her wall into them. She smiled softly, no one knew that they were more then display pieces. She walked out and waved goodbye to Megumi and Kaoru. She got in her lime green beetle and drove. She drove for an hour before arriving at a shabby looking office building. She sighed. Headquarters, how very impressive. She parked in the back and saw the cars of most of her colleges. She entered the abandoned building and went up the creaking elevator to the 27th floor. Why they insisted on keeping the main office up here she had no idea. But of course they were all strange. She exited the chamber and was instantly searched by two gruffly looking men in similar trench coats. They inspected the daggers.   
"No silver weapons this time eh Misao?" The taller one joked.   
"Only if their aimed at you Jin-e" She retorted.Jin-e grinned, showing his wolf smile.   
The other guard just pushed her into the next room. Around an old office table were 6 people. They looked like perfectly normal humans, yet once the full moon came they would show their true forms, werewolves. She sat ay the side, her long braid bopping. She smiled to the woman sitting across from her. The woman was dressed in a low cut dress that left most of her cleavage exposed. She leaned toward Misao, a cryptic smile on her face.   
"Ohayo Yumi." Misao pipped, chipper as always.   
"Good day Misao" came the slow response. A woman with short black hair snapped her fingers.   
She was the obvious leader of this group of werewolves. Her name was Tae.   
"Alright, the coven has contacted us about the game, again they asked for one of us to be the mediator. Now this is a huge responsibility and could be the defining alliance of our pack with the covenant. The Gorito coven has been our ally for hundreds of years and we will not lose their trust. I met with their leader, Goro-san and we decided on the mediator." Tae spoke quickly, emphasizing each point with a finger.   
Misou zoned out. Let's see, well the vampire coven always choses the eldest werewolves. She was one of the middle ages so she wouldn't be selected. It would probably go to Yumi, seeing as Shishio was one of the eldest sires and held a lot of sway over the others. Neither let their affair be hidden and no one cared anymore. After 1000 years, a forbidden affair isn't so forbidden anymore. Misou sighed dreamily, fantasies about a different vampire cycling through her mind. Aoshi. Now that was a dreamy vampire. He was perfect and strong. Misao decided that after 200 years she was officially obsessed.   
"Makimachi Misou."   
"huh?" She looked up, yep that was her name called.Tae laughed.   
"Misao you much be more aware if you're to be the mediator."   
"Me? Oh man the Mibu wolf must be slipping. He actually will allow me?" "Yes, the game begins tonight at your workplace. That was the main reason you were chosen, easy access. Here is the list of participants."   
Misao looked it over and beamed. "Thank you, I won't fail!"


End file.
